Assassins Creed: Bloodline
by Onkwehonweneha
Summary: With the end of the war Ratonhnhaké:ton seeks to find just where his people went in the west as always his people came first but his long journey lands him in conflicts with the new 13 fires expanding west onto Indian land and the war with the Templars st
1. The Search For Kanatahséton

_1783_

Ratonhnhaké:ton _felt_ a bitterness at what he had observed. He had declared his war to be over for himself but there was a part of him that couldn't shake the feeling that it was not over. Even if the war with the British had been won, there was still the issues of his people who he had embarked on this long journey so long ago to protect and now he didn't know where they were. Benjamin Franklin and John Adams had gone overseas to sign a treaty ratifying the end of the war. He had killed Charles Lee and this was fine but he had not been the man that had burned down his village. He felt an emptiness. Sure, Lee had been a major thorn in the order's side but he had not burned his home to the ground and killed his mother. He felt a fire in his belly and vowed that this was not over. General Washington was a well protected man but he could not give up on his goal. A man being surrounded by protection had not stopped him before.

Achillies was gone, his mother was gone, he felt fairly alone even if some of the men and women he helped during the war were his friends. On some level he even wished he hadn't had to kill Haytham. He had rather preferred when he was on his side. He had never had a father growing up and he thought at least that he could have gotten to know him better since he was all he had left of blood relatives. In a way, he even thought the war between Assassins and Templar s served no purpose. He had come to learn that there had been times in the past where the two had actually worked together. He wished it could have been so.

Even better it would have been had he and Haytham gone after Washington together hell even Charles Lee despised Washington. He felt disgusted that he had just let it go but had stabbed Charles Lee even if he had tried to kill him. He was now headed to Canada. He was told that his village had moved there. The Mohawk warrior had been riding a long way from New York. He had ridden west to find the village of people. He had ridden through Oneida land, known to his people as Onenio'te'á:ka.

People of the standing stone. From there he had ridden through the Onondaga's land known to all Haudenosaunee as the Keepers Of The Fire due to their role in the Six Nations confederacy. Known to the Mohawk as Shotinontowane'á:ka. People of the big mountains. Next through Cayuga land, or Tehatihskaró:ros People Of The Hemp. Then to Seneca land or Ononta'kehá:ka People Of The Big Hills.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had found many of his fellow Longhouse Indians still living on traditional lands but many had been put onto reservations and had lost a lot of land just as his home village was now open to settlers. It seemed as though by helping the Americans beat the British he had done the exact opposite of what he had meant to. In these villages he had been welcomed as a brother and given food and shelter but he could not rest until he found his village. He recalled the conversation he had with a Seneca war chied, a man named Red Jacket, who was just a few years older than him, known to his people as Sagoyewatha. Though he had fought on the British side he sympathized with Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Alas, you did only what you thought was best to protect your people. You did what the Onieda and Tuscarora did. We thought the British would win. We picked what would have been the stronger of the two and more righteous of the two. These white men came from England most of them, so why shouldn't they be under the King? It turns out he were both wrong. We were wrong to think the English would prevail. You were wrong to think that the Americans would be is an ogre. His greed is without limit."

Connor looked at the older of the two. "I don't understand, Sagoyewatha. I have come as far west as our land goes. You have not seen our Oia:ner? I have heard they were headed west. To avoid the war. That was her way, the way of our village but the war is over and even if my people have moved, I fear they may still be in great danger."

He smoked the tobacco pipe as was offered. Red Jacket suggested. "Because of the war and because of Washington's ways, much of our nation has fled north to Canada. I expect I will soon be joining them. Haweneyu alone knows tomorrow's revelations. I hold no ill will towards you for fighting for Washington. It would have been better had we not been involved in the war at all. Just remember one thing, brother. Should you ever encounter a man named Joseph Brant be very careful of him. He was on the same side as most of your nation as well as mine. We supported the Red Coats but this man, he become a chief only because of William Johnson. Simply because he was married to Molly Brant. What kind of dog uses his influence in such a way? Johnson was a man who abused his power among Haudenosaunee people."

The Assassin told him, "I know who he was. I killed William Johnson. He implied he was trying to help my people but he threatened them. I had no choice," The Seneca eyed him a moment, his dark eyes searching Connor's soul through his eyes. "If what you say is true, then you definitely need to be may try and seek revenge on you."

He then said, "It is possible that your people have fled North West. A village near Montreal is where many have settled I hear. They may either be in the company of Joseph Brant or possible, Chief Cornplanter..."

The younger Iroquois asked, "Where might I find Cornplanter?" Red Jacket replied, "If i remember correctly, he will be at a place known as . Brant will be in Kahnawake, Montreal. Be careful with both of them. I am sure one of these places are where your people will be. All though you would be wise to try Kanesatake first. Cornplanter is more trustworthy. But avoid his brother. He is a foolish drunkard."

Connor nodded. "I understand. Niawen for your kindness. O:nen. Until we meet again."

 _Kanesatake, Quebec, Canada_

He was now near Kanesatake. It was very cold and he was wishing for shelter. He walked up to the trading post there. At the very least with some of the beaver pelts as well as other furs he had gotten from hunting he could buy enough to get some food. He remembered in his youth one needed only to hunt and you could eat. Fur was as important to the whites as the meat was to his people.

In all his years no matter how hard life sometimes was in his village, never had he seen little kids without a home or without a guardian to look after him or left to be starving beggars. This much, no matter how they tried to be different, was still one cultural custom the Americans still shared with the English to this spotted several Mohawks speaking to each other. " Skennenko'wa ken?" The men responded, "Hen. Skennenko'wa."

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me brothers I am sorry to disturb your conversation but di you know where I can find Cornplanter? I must speak with him."

"Who are you?" One of them asked. A man with his hair in braids wearing buck skin and a breech cloth and deer leggings but European style boots. Replying in the language said, "Ratonhnhaké:ton ióntiats. Ok ní:se'?"

(My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. And yours?)

A younger man said, "Karonhi:io **,** "

The elder said, "Okwari,"

A man looking older than Karonhi:io but younger than Okwari said, "Ikenonhne."

Ratonhnhaké:ton took notice of some redcoats marching through the area and it was a bit of a shock to him as it had been months since they had left on the boats and that in itself had been a shock to him since his entire life he had been used to English soldiers walking through the land. To see them again here was a shock. "Tanon' onhka ne: ne rononha?"

( And who are they)

"From Onhwentsiakaion:ne. The French here are trying to start their own rebellion here. Rumor has it there are even men in France who talk of revolution. This war that drove us from our homes has inspired a lot of new ideas among the white men."

An older Mohawk said, "Some men are starting trouble here in this country against the red coat. But enough of that. What brings you here young man?" Connor told them, "I'm here because my village..." British redcoats had started to march nearby them and so the man quickly said, "Onkwehonwehneha sata:ti."

(Say it in Indian)

He did. "My village was burned back in 1760. We rebuilt it but during the war my people moved west. I thought they would move towards Seneca land where Red Jacket would be. He is a most generous chief. My grandmother must have moved north west and so I am here to find her."

The first elder asked, "What is the name of your village?" He replied, "Kanatahséton. It was burned but it survived the seven year war. It was abandoned during the revolution and I want to find where my people are. I must make sure nothing happened to them."

A younger man man sighed and the Elder gave him a nod to tell Connor what he knew.. "Not far from here there is a Seneca war chief who may have the answers you look for. Kaiiontwa'kon is in Kahnawake. There is going to be a recital of the great law of peace in three days. You have a bit of a ride ahead of you. I am sorry to say you came very far west."

He felt some reluctance but he asked if the men could give him a map. They obliged and before long he was on his way. "Niawen'kowa .Ó:nen ki' wáhi."

(Thank you very much. Goodbye."

He wondered if he would find his people and the oia'ner or if it would be another dead end. Though the Haudenosaunee had tried to stay neutral and both the redcoats and the blue coats had tried to keep his people from picking a side as the war had heated up they pressured them. Though Ratonhnhaké:ton himself had helped the colonists four of six of the tribes including his own had sided with the English. Only the Tuscarora and the Onieda had helped Washington. Perhaps had he been born a Oneida, he would not have been seen as a traitor and Charles Lee might not have been able to turn his best friend against him.

He mounted the horse, reluctant for yet another long ride but determined. "I am coming soon, tota..."

* * *

 _So this is my first try at an Assassins Creed fanfic so go easy on me no flames. Ratonhnhaké:ton and i happen to be of the same tribe so of all the other fanfic writers on here I happen to be able to speak and can tell you what it means. You're welcome lol. Now as far as the Oia'ner I know she is not really Ratonhnhaké:ton's grandmother but it says in the story his mother was born to a clan mother and while they didn't say she was born to the Oia'ner they didn't say she wasn't either._

 _Also I did not introduce it in this chapter but I'm going to give Ratonhnhaké:ton another modern day descendant that managed to slip through the cracks as far as Abstergo goes and also that way as far as animus goes it won't just be them examining memories in the lab it can be another person. Obviously the story implies that for Desmond Miles to be a descendant of Connor he would have had to marry a Caucasian woman and it says he does and that she leaves him and takes their children and he spends his remaining days alone._

 _Here's my issue with that. One, he's already bi racial but he's proud to be Kanienkehaka and he already went through BS with Achilles trying to downplay his heritage just cause Achilles is a cunt and I mean his mom already procreated with a white guy so to me it would be more fulfilling if he had a wife that was Mohawk. Or another tribe presumably who he meets after his departure with the unknown blonde woman. My people were monogamous for the most part but it would be unusual to not find another woman after a death or a divorce. And it would be from this woman that more sons who his other modern descent would be descended from but this person will still be a distant cousin of Desmond. Kind of like how William Brewster on the mayflower is an ancestor of Sarah Palin and Seth Macfarlane and Bing Crosby. That makes them distant relatives._

 _I mean we're already given an opportunity for that with Desmond being dead and some people didn't like the Templar just going through memories instead of Desmond in the animus. Plus also I would have those children that are the ancestors of Desmond come back to be a pain in the ass for Connor._

 _This story will focus on Connor's life after the Revolution but also in between that and the War Of 1812 as well as that of his children and grandchildren of his second wife. Also Shay will be part of this possibly as an antagonist. After all he is like the only Templar I know of Connor didn't kill. Now as far as Connor';s mysterious wife:_

 _There's no details on Connor's wife unfortunately. The Abstergo Guidebook is also a bit of a questionable source as it seems to present information in way beneficial to the Templars (which makes it difficult to determine what is true and what isn't). Aside from the fact that Connor's wife was blonde, nothing is said about her as she allegedly seperated from him. Apparently Connor kept a lock of her blonde hair as a memento. There's no proper context given for this, none that we can say with 100% certainty is true anyway_

 _Since the book was wrote by the templars that makes the info somewhat unreliable. I hope they finish Connor's story eventually, but these days I have no idea what's Ubisoft is plan for AC. The tiny bits of Connor we got from the Aveline DLC and Initiates suggest that there's still things to tell about him and his role in the world (also teased by Juno) so that gives me room to write a fanfic where he will meet a Mohawk woman. Also, i hope that with future games he may be in they go that route too i mean it would be interesting if there was yet another descendant (Hopefully actually native though not just a guy with an ancestor like Desmond)_

 _Also i have a friend who reviews my other stories idk if he'll see this but he said he wanted to see more AC that is in Asia and Africa as the US and Europe is done more so far. I'm not sure how i will go about it but in the 1830's my tribe did travel on a British ship to Egypt i forget what for so maybe we can do something with that. Connor would of course be very old by that point but he'd also have his kids who would be assassins. His grandchild could be more towards the civil war era. Since many tribes did participate in the war (Though idk why it's not our war) while Creeeks and Choctaws and cherokees fought for the south mine fought for the north._

 _As we get further towards the 1800's other significant history figures will be in this. Such as Tecumseh, William Henry Harrison, Issac Brock, John Norton, possibly Stephen Rudell and others plus the men Connor was looking for. Ok enough of my long winded authors note. I hope you enjoy and it you have constructive critique I'm willing to hear it just no flames. I've made this story the way i wanted to take it._

 _Now as for a few translations. Skennen'ko'wa ken: It's a unique Haudenosaunee greeting which means do you have the great peace? The great peace referring to the law of great peace as told by the Great Peacemarker, Deganawida, who founded the Haudenosaunee/Iroquois confederacy which is the democracy model that Thomas Jefferson and Benjamin Franklin copied from it's all modeled after our government even the eagle was our symbol since 909 CE. So how you would answer that is "Hen, skennen ko'wa. Yes I have the great peace."_

 _I didn;t translate Connor saying the history of his village because that would take a long time to write out. And im only a student of my own language myself. There's only 3500 speakers fluent that is in a tribe of 50,000 + give or take._

 _Onhwentsiakaion:ne. is the Kanienkehaka word for Europe._

 _As we get further towards the 1800's other significant history figures will be in this. Such as Tecumseh, William Henry Harrison, Issac Brock, John Norton, possibly Stephen Rudell and others plus the men Connor was looking for. Ok enough of my long winded authors note. I hope you enjoy and it you have constructive critique I'm willing to hear it just no flames. I've made this story the way i wanted to take it._


	2. Arrival

Connor arrived in Kahnawake all though he didn't know why he was here. After all, this was not west where his village was said to have moved. But if this was the place where the one who might know where it was would be, it was a start. He had known Kanienkehaka land had also been in Canada and after the war the majority of his people were up here now even though before the downfall of the confederacy, they had been in New York and Canada. At the height of their confederacy's power, they had been as far south as Kentucky and the Carolinas and as far west as the Great Lakes but now they had very little to no land in the state of New York. The Oneida, like the Cherokee and Tuscarora had sided with the 13 colonies. Like He had. But it had done no good. He had thought things would be different.

He noticed several Mohawk men arguing with two white men and a black man he recognized one of them. He had his usual head wrapping. It was Stepphane. "Stephane?" The Frenchmen said, "Connor! What brings you to Montreal?" One of the Kanienkehaka men, a strapping young man of about twenty five, with broad shoulders and medium brown skin and black hair., The man wore a headress and he looked over at Connor. He seemed to recognize him as a Mohawk. "Sonkwehón:we kenh?" (Are you an indian?)

He nodded. "Hén, konkwehón:we. Ionkiats Ratohnhaketon Kenway Tewaksennase:re. Kaniehtí:io iontakiats ne akenistenha ne kanoenkeha (Yes I'm Indian. My name is Ratohnhake:ton Kenway. My mother is Kanienhti':io. )

The Mohawk warrior sneered, " I know who she is. She was a good woman. My father fought alongside her against Braddock. You fought for General Washington even though he drove us from our land. From what I hear, it was Washington who burnes your village. Now you come here defending three Frenchmen. I can understand how you would be naive enough to trust the 13 fires but if i knew who it was that killed one of my parents they would not be alive."

"I am not here for these men but i know him," Connor said beckoning to the assasin., "He has helped me. Everything I have done I always had the tribe in mind first. I'm looking for my village and I hear that a man named Thayendanegea may know where they went."

The warrior growled, "You are like a white man. Not because of your white father. Plenty of us have them. White men are skilled at making babies and not raising them. You are one of them because you fought the redcoats when it would have served us best to ally with the British or to ally with nobody."

Connor stated, "The Oneida sided with the colonies and the Tuscaroras. Building a new country is not easy. They will probably get to us eventually. I will try and persuade Washington or maybe Franklin or Samuel Adams to let us return. They sold my village and my people went west."

"You think you're the only one? Your mother hated Braddock. Well she didn't get to meet the newer Braddock. John Sullivan. He burned 40 of our villages down for your gray eyed were you when this was happening? I have heard of you and I swore that if I ever ran into you I would kill you. The only good thing you did was to kill Charles Lee. But it was not even the man who killed your you even killred your mother. What kind of man does such a thing?"

Another warrior, a man with his hair braided in two, wearing a purple and blue cloth, and pants made of buffalo hide plus moccasins. He had fought in the French Indian War as well as the same war Connor had. He was in his forties but still looked fierce he had a scar under his left eye. "An evil man. A traitor.," He growled. Connor told him, "I thouht Charles Lee was the one who did this to us. He fought for the army. He was easier to kill. I was framed for trying to assassinate Washington and i was arrested. If it was that hard to try and get something done when I wasn't even the man behind it imagine if I was?"

The third man dressed entirely in winter clothing with a tan shirt and pants similiar to clothing Connor had worn. His long hair was unbraided. "If you had killed him you mighty have regained some honor. I know that you are a friend of Kanen'tó:kon . I was myself I visited your village often. He tried to attack Washington himself and so did his warriors."

The first man told him, "Do you know what happened to Kanen'tó:kon? Better yet William Johnson?Wahonwa:'ase,"

 **(Someone stabbed him)**

"And that someone was you! You really don't remember me?"

Connor looked at the man. Something about him looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Yah yah.

The warrior asked him, "Iák kenh tesahterón:ni?"

(Aren't you afraid?)

"Yah yah," (No)

"As for Kannen'to:kon he tried to kill me. My heart hurts for him but he believed William Johnson over me and we have known each other our whole lives. What choice did I have?"

The warrior told him, "I'm one of them who you stopped from going after the patriots. Maybe if we had made a move that day and maybe if we'd succeeded in killing Washington, we would not have been driven from New York. It's your fault. You helped a demon win. Is it any surprise he didn't keep his word?"

The second warrior laughed, "If you are here to see Thayendanegea and you are the one who killed William Johnson, you must have a death wish,"

The French Assassin started to speak up, "My friends we have no issue with your nation or any quarrel with you..I was only asking you if any of you would join us against the British...what was done in the colonies must..." The older warrior put a knife to the throat of the man and the other two French assassins tried to go for their weapons too when the Mohawk with longer hair withdrew two pistols both of which he aimed one at each. "Don't try it..."He warned in a gruff voice.

He looked to the most troublesome of the warriors. "Waton ken tsi iah taiakenitoriio," Begged Connor. (Let's not fight)

The man growled, "You should have thought before coming here and defending these men

Just then, Stepphane saw another Mohawk of similar skin tone to Connor with just a strip if hair in the middle while the rest was shaved. He wore a white dress shirt like that of an Englishmen with black straps across the chest holding the shirt up and he wore red leggings. "Sak-tasathatonhni, Sakaoronkwas!"

(You stay still, Sakaoronkwas!)

The warrior looked back at him. "These men they..."

"Tha'tesató:tat," The newer arrival told him. (Be quiet)

The man looked at Connor, "Ónhka iakóhthare róhthare?"

(Who is this speaking?)

"Connor Kenway. My birth name is Ratohnhaketon," The man introduced himself. "I am Thayendanegea. But most call me Joseph Brant. Connor is a good name! So is Ratonhhaketon. If i may ask what brings you and these men here?"

Connor told him, "I am here to find my village. I was told you might know where they may be. These men I don't know why they're here but I know the man here."

"And what is your reason for being in Kahnawake?" He asked the Frenchmen. The French nationalist admitted, "We are tired of English rule. Just like in the colonies we are tired of British oppression. i am French by way of Montreal. I have never been to England I am from New Fra..."

He remembered he was in mixed company, "Canada...and we wanted to see if your warriors would help us in a rebellion. The Mohawks were a loyal and brave people and Connor won the revolution in America. Whether Washington gives him credit or not. It was Kenway who was behind the scenes. I may not be one of you but I know a lot of Mohawks hated Johnson. At least half the tribe, yes?"

This got a laugh from the three Kahnwake warriors while Joseph was stone faced. "You really don't know who i am do you?" He asked seemingly both Connor and Stephanne. "I have heard as much about you as you have me," Kenway admitted all thouh he'd heard quite a bit about Brant some good some bad depending on who he talked to. "You're a friend of the Crown. You fought against the colonies. They call you Monster Brant because of the Cherry Valley Massacre. You fought the French seven years when i was just a child and when my mother was alive. You were first put into war when you were thirteen and you are a war chief. You have a very important sister. A lot of the people hate you. They claim you sold some of the land to British Canadians."

"What you heard as far as selling some of the land is not wrong. I don't take any pleasure in doing it but what I did was so we would not starve. We're surrounded by the French speaking citizens and they hunt even on our land killing game we could have used and what's more they don't even always use all of the body. They've even shot some of the buffalo and elk just for the fur and the pelts. When we can't hunt we have to still be able to grow crops."

All though the Iroquois had been a group that had been a mix of farmers fishermen and hunters, usually people within a tribe did one thing. A hunter was a hunter and a fisher was a fisher. Some did all three and these fared better in the new boundary lines and the deportation out of the United States but many did not do well in the cold for the sun seemed to hide in the land of Canada where as at least in New York summers were warm. "So I regret it and many of my own people hate me for it. But it is all I can do. It's still better than dealing with the French. At least the English have allowed us to get back some of our old lands the Jesuits took."

He beckoned for them to go inside one of the longhouses. They sat on cots and smoked the tobbacco pipe. They were not near the fire but inside the longhouse there was a fire burning at all times as was the custom. Though they were not by it, as several women were and they wished not to disturb them, they were still grateful for the heat and being indoors. "So you do not know who I am, Connor. You know of my status but you don't know my family. If you did, you would know William Johnson was my brother in law. He married my elder sister. And you killed him. From a moral standpoint I have the right to avenge him."

"So why don't you? I only did what I had to do at the time. he was trying to get us to listen to him and not ally with the patriots. It's not what he said but the way he said it. I told him we had no fight with the colonies but I didn't know their intentions back then."

"Well you know them now and yet you say that there is still time that they will change. Let me tell you, I've met George Washington he s not a man of his word. He owns slaves."

Connor, having heard of him by reputation as he had traveled and asked about him said, "As do you."

Thayendanegea admitted, "I do. But unlike General Washington I do not make pretense to be a man who advocates for freedom while owning men., I am for freedom for our people."

"The great law forbids slavery! And you own African slaves! You are just like a white man!" Said Connor. Joseph Brant smiled. "i also own white men too. It is not chattel slavery and as for the great law, I am a chief and you are not. The great law was written before the colonists came and it was referring to owning slaves of other tribes. If you had a good mind to interpret this, you would understand. Did you know young man, that these men like Benjamin Franklin got their ideas of democracy from us? This new country you have helped the colonists create is built on Iroquois ideals."

One of the warriors brought him six arrows and bound them together. He gave them to Connor. "Can you bend these?" He tried. "No. Six make for stronger arrows than one. I know about the binding if the six arrows to make it stronger but in the days of Dekawida it was five arrows."

Brant was impressed. "You know your history. But yet you do not realize that the concept of our six nations, distinctly different but as one, is where they got the idea of thirteen fires. Everything from the eagle to the allied nations is from us. And yet what do they give you in return for your devotion?"

Connor shot back, "What has the King given you except countless wars to fight?" Brant told him, "For starters, he has given back territory belonging to Kanienke'ha'ka people that the French stole in the days of Champlain. You are holding out waiting for the blue coats to do the right thing by us I am waiting for the red coats to advocate for us so that we may travel through traditional country freely so that we can trade."

"And what makes you think they will honor this anymore than the blue coats?" Brant said, "As i said. The only reason my band has any of the land our forefathers lost up here is because of the kindness of the redcoats. They have shown us good faith already in this. In any case there is no point is arguing when we could politely debate each other in the longhouse."

Connor asked the older man, "Where are you going after this?" Brant replied as they went inside. "Kheks, Ohsweken, niahonkenonhatie," (I am going to Ohsweken.)

The younger Mohawk raised his eyes in curiosity. "The six nations reserve? Why? What is out there? Are my people there? On Ontario?"

"I am afraid not and they are not here in Montreal either. Come, brother. We will smoke together."

The men exchanged a tobbacco pipe over the Longhouse fire, which in any of the Haudenosaunee fires, were to always be kept burning at all times. Not far from them on a couple of the built in beds, some of the women were crafting jewelry together. "Ontario is where me and my people from the south lands have been relocated to. When you killed Sir William Johnson, this could have potentially ruined any treaty we had with the English. He was well respected by both English and Mohawk alike. As for what you said of my...ownership of certain humans, Mr. Kenway, I can promise you that i treat my servants a hell of a lot better than Washington treats his."

"But why must you own them at all? How have you not been kicked from the Longhouse?"

"I still secured much of the land here. Though the Mohawks at Akwesasne despise me. Some in Kahnwake here despise me as well as those from Kahnsetake. Your brothers such as Washington and Franklin attended the peace talks in Paris and we were not mentioned by them. They ignore our plight. Yes, it is true I own indentured servants but that is what they are. Look around you Connor. Times are changing and they are changing fast. If we as a people are to be able to maintain any kind of power as these white men who are all around us, we have to be on equal footing with them. Slavery or indentured servitude whichever you call it, is a necessary evil. When it comes to these white men i own, I am sure you remember that your mother and father met when he rescued several of our people from slavery. If it is all right for them to own us then surely it is all right to own them."

"And what about the Africans? My mentor was a former slave. I detest slavery," The other Mohawks laughed at that. "Your friend Washington does own slaves and he does beat them. I have not beaten my slaves. There is no need for that. They are also allowed more liberty than your colonist friends would have allowed."

"I will convince him that what he is doing is wrong. He must respect freedom. I read his document. He let me see a copy of it. It said freedom and justice for all."

"And I am sure he meant it," Stated Brant. "Freedom and justice for all of his people. I am sure. Let me tell you something, Connor. Even if Washington wanted to, he would not be able to free his slaves. The law where he lives, in Mount Vernon forbids it. But I am outside his country. If I choose to I can free mine at any time. And when the time comes, I will"

The young Assasin sighed taking a puff of the pipe. "I understand that his ways may be wrong in a lot of ways. I have been meaning to talk to him about the raid on my village. At the time it was revealed to me I barely had enough time to process it I was in a hurry to try and stop some bloodshed. But do not mistake me for somebody weak or as a man who will always just obey what General Washington says. If he killed my mother he will have to answer for that. At the very least he owes me an explanation. In any case, can you help me find my village?"

"As I said before, they might be with us in Ontario. It's very possible. if anybody would know for certain it would be my sister."

"I will see if I can reason with Washington in case they are not with your band to see if we can try and buy the land back."

"And how do you expect to afford that? I have a lot more money than most of our people but only after earning land and acres after years of service against the French. I don't think even a man like me would be able to buy your village back. Even though I can afford to. The colonists hate us. They would rather sell the land to other settlers than us. Even if we paid twice the amount of pounds for it. Even if Washington were to agree to this or anybody else for that matter, it would not bring back the homes they destroyed."

"Senha weso rotinenskwen tsi niiot ne sakonawi," Stated Sakaoronkwas with anger in his voice. (They have stolen more than they have given)

"What I don't understand is if you are now saying there is a chance that my village may be among your community, why did you tell me different earlier?"

Brant replied, "I had to establish that you were not an enemy. You may have fought on the side of the colonies and this is not a good thing but you can only be faulted so much for this. You are an Assassin, are you not?"

"Hen," (Yes)

"Then you should know that despite your allies in Boston and Philadelphia owing their success to you and to one of my greatest enemies, Washington, Jefferson, even Franklin, have been keeping their power and maintaining current order in the colonies with the help of a certain order you are sworn to oppose."

"The Templars..."

Connor's old friend spoke up, "Yes, this is true. We wanted to discuss a possible alliance with the people here about an alliance with the English. After all they left you out of the peace talks and now you are forced to individually make negotiations with the Americans. Perhaps we can work out a better deal...but.. we also were looking for Connor..."

"Me? Why?" Asked the assassin. "We were told by a man that you were coming here to look for a man named Joseph. We were just behind yo. I have been trying to get an audience with you since the war ended. We think we may know the name of the Templar who is helping the men lof the Revolution keep order. He is the key to ending this war in the colonies with the Templars."

Their host chuckled. "You were searching for me? I am not an assassin. I know Connors's mother was no Assasin but she was an ally. And I did fight alongside her. I have no part in the war between the two."

Stepphane admitted, "Not Joseph Brant but a man named Joseph Louis Cook. He sided with the French during the Seven Year War. I was told he would be sympathetic to anybody who wants to overthrow the yoke of British oppression."

Thayendanegea's face went dark with anger. "You dare speak the name of that traitor to me? He sided with the colonies the same as you did. And the French...which means he was against his own people as much as thirty years ago. He deserves to die. If I see Colonel Louis I will put a blade in his belly myself. I am vilified among the Akwesasne reserve and yet that traitor is viewed as a hero there when he fought for the enemy!"

The assasin raised his hands to calm him. "I did not mean any offense. I am only looking at whichever options possible. I heard he may be of use. Je suis désolé. Please forgive my ignorance."

Kenway noticed that the Frenchmen was a lot more tame in temper around Mohawks than he had been around English people. Or even American born loyalists. "If you want to talk to the traitor you will find him at the St Regis reservation. And Ratohnhaketon? If you are looking for your village perhaps they are in Ohsweken. I will inquire for you."

"Nia:wenko'wa, ts'ia. But I do have one question for you. Why have you been civil with me and not with this man Louis you speak of?"

"As i stated before, it is one thing to have sided with the Americans in the most recent war. I understand the league was nearly destroyed by the division and i regret my own role in pressuring the tribes to side with the crown. But I felt it nessecary. I regret the outcomes not the decision. Perhaps had we all been on one side or another and not split four to two we would have faired better. But in the days of the war with the French where I first became a warrior I watched good friends, play mates fighting alongside me die at the hands of the French. The French have been our enemy since 1603. If he could not even be with the majority of us when it mattered most how can he be trusted?"

Sakaoronkwas nodded, "He is Abenaki by birth. His father was a Negro. The French would have enslaved him if not for interference of the Iroquois adopting his mother and him into the tribe."

"If he was adopted into our tribe from another then he is one of us..." Stated Connor. "Not so," Thayendanegea replied. "I personally have no fight with the Abenaki anymore. The war is over. One of my wives is Algonquin. But it is not any Haudenosaunee tradition to side with Frenchmen against the English and by in large most of our people. In those days we weren't divided we were one on which side of the war we were on. Except for him and his stragglers of traitors. So if you should ever meet him, beware of him. He is not one of us. I would even go as far as to say his heart is not even Onkwehonwe. The French wanted to enslave him and he still ended up fighting for them. The Americans tried to destroy us and he insisted on fighting them. You at least have deniability. You did not know Washington's heart. He does."

The Assassin rose from his seated place and they bid farewell. "Onen:ki'wa'hi. I will meet you at the Six Nations reserve as soon as possible. If you see our oia'ner please see to her safety and health."

"Of course," The tall Mohawk war chief stepped forward and leaned in saying in a lower tone, "But I must also ask you a favor. If you should run into the Colonel please...send me a carrier pigeon and let me know what he is up to. I do not believe he know where your village is and you should hope he doesn't."

As Connor and the other French assasins walked out Stephane was shaken. "This was too close for comfort...Connor...will you help me?" The young Mohawk nodded. "I will be going to Ohsweken first in order to see if my village is there. If you need me to I will come with you to Akwesasne to meet this Colonel Louis. If he fought for the colonies and was a friend to Washington then maybe I can putrsuade him to speak in General Washington's ear to get him to do the right thing."

"You will use this Thayendanegea man to secure your village or the location of your village and Cook to try and get stolen land back? I must say good luck my friend it is dangerous to try and play both sides."

"There should not be sides. The war is over. We should go back to being as one again. One league. As for Cook I will meet him and judge for myself how much of what Brant said is true. What did you want to talk to me about regarding this Cormac man?"

"He may have been training Templars in the colonies even after we thought you wiped out the last of them. Your father..William Johnson, ..Shay Cormac was a former Assassin himself but he turned on Achilles. I learned our history since you recruited me Monsieur Kenway...Cormac is the reason for the decline of the order. He would be older now but he is still deadly. He's said to be have been training more students for almost a decade now. I wanted you to know because..when Achilles taught you what he knew you were his last hope one of the last chances we had. Well to the Templars Shay is their last man or at least he was when you killed all but one of the colonial Templars. He may be training new protegees perhaps not but if he is we need to stop him now."

"I brought you into this, Stephanne. I have not lost sight of our mission. I care for the well being of my village but I have no forgotten the oath I took. If you think Cook would have any insight as to the whereabouts of Shay Cormac or if he has ever met him it cannot hurt to try and see what he knows."

He turned to the other men with Stephanne. "Now who are these men with you?"

* * *

 _All right that's it for the second chapter I been wanting to get this updated for a while.I know these first two chapters haven't been action packed but you can expect plenty of that in future chapters. I just need to point out though I read one AC III fanric where a dude was writing in the language of my people, he even had some of the words in Kanienkeha right but what he had wrong was he said Connor was living in a tipi._

 _Kanienkehaka (Mohawks) do not live in tipis that is a Great Plains thing like the Lakota and Crow and Blackfeet they live in tipis. Haudenosaunee people, Mohawks, Oneidas, Onondagas, Cayugas Senecas and Tuscaroras, for those that don't know live in longhouses. I mean seriously if you're gonna write a fanfiction about my people get it right AND you're in Eastern Canada so you should be better educated on this than the average American would especially since you are closer to where we are than any Great Plains tribe._

 _As for the meeting between Joseph Brant/Thayendanegea and Ratonhnhaké:ton is just the start of all of this. If i made any errors typing wise or repetitions please let me know but no flames I am new to AC III.I haven't played any of the other games but i was given III as a xmas gift or maybe it was a birthday gift I can't remember but it was really cool I mean me and Connor are of the same heritage and you don't see that often. I mean ok Technically Rogue somewhat too or i watched gameplay of it that is._

 _So we've established that Shay is one of the antagonists of this story obviously. The thing that is interesting about Ratonhnhaké:ton or any Assassin and Shay as a Templar is that they both obviously believe they are in the right and from where Shay stood in Rogue I can see how he might have thought the Assassins were the evil ones cause of Achilles's dishonesty and plus that whole ordeal with the precursor and all that. I mean in that instance Shay was pretty much in the right so I would say that accounts for the maybe 10% of the time where the Templars were in the right and the Assassins were wrong but 90% of the time it';s the other way around._

 _Now Connor will meet Joseph Brant's rival, Joseph Louis Cook. What do you think that will be like? I can tell you this much though. Cook has a secret of his own. As far as what Brant said about Cook that is true historically his father and mother were enslaved by the French all though his mother and he were adopted into the Iroquois despite being an enemy tribe and they were freed. And he did fight on the side of the French in the French Indian war despite all six tribes mostly being on the British side against the French even though in that situation most East and Midwest tribes were against the British and for the French while in the American Revolution most of us also fought against the colonies and only two tribes helped them out but by in large it was reversed as most tribes even tribes that had been enemies of the English, sided with the English against the colonies. You could also say the French Indian Wars largely did impact the Revolutionary War too._

 _As far as Stephanne you could say that just like Connor has his own agenda aside from just the Assassin's war with the Templars, he too has n agenda in that based on what he saw in the colonies he wants the same thing to happen in "New France" overthrowing British rule as what happened in the US. We know that didn't happen but plenty will unfold in the attempt. As for the Assassins with Stepphane let's just say you've seen them before in the AC universe and they are French assassins_

 _Anyway please R &R no flamers. _


End file.
